Mattresses of conventional constructions, whether of the innerspring, foam core or air-filled type, are designed for use in a static condition, without any change in support characteristics. Extensive use of foams, such as closed-cell polyurethane foam, visco-elastic foam and latex foam, whether in the upper comfort layers or as the core as the entire mattress body severely restricts air flow and accumulates and holds body heat. Perforations in foam layers of a mattress allow greater air contact but does not enable air to flow entirely through the mattress.